Digital cameras and other image recording devices are provided with a USB (Universal Serial Bus) as a general-purpose interface for connections with personal computers and the like. A connection can be created between the image recording device and the personal computer via the USB to transfer captured images (still images or movie images) to the personal computer, control the image recording device from the personal computer, and perform various other shooting operations.
As recited in Patent Document 1 below, in addition to the aforementioned USB, there has also been introduced an image recording device installed with an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) (registered trademark) as a multimedia interface. A cable connection for the image recording device can be created via the Hall to a television receiver or other image display devices to display captured images on the display screen of the image display device. Recently there have been efforts to make it such that a, CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) acting as a mutual control function of the HDMI can be used to operate the image recording device from a remote controller associated with, for example, a television receiver.